1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial cable connectors, and more particularly to such a coaxial cable connector which has indicator lights adapted for indicating the connection of a network card or the transmission of a signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional coaxial cable connectors are commonly designed for signal transmission through coaxial cables in for example a network system. When there is a transmission malfunction or disconnection of the matched network card, the user cannot immediately find the problem. Therefore, there is a strong demand for means that can indicate the connection of a matched network card or the transmission of a signal. Mounting indicator lights in network cards can be a measure capable of solving the aforesaid problem. However, the procedure of installing an indicator light in a network card is complicated.